He's No You
by Fairytale'sHappyEnding
Summary: Dan dari jarak beberapa langkah dia masih bisa mendengar jawaban Fred yang sedikit bergetar berkata, "Dia-" Hermione bisa merasakan mata Fred menatap punggungnya. "pacar--adikku.". Hermione ber-disapparate saat itu juga. !AU,everyone! Fred/Hermione Ones


He's No You

(kalau males baca pembukaan, di-skip langsung ke ceritanya juga gapapa)

oke, first of all, gw tau bahwa pasangan Fred/Hermione sangat-sangat amat tidak populer di indo. malah sepertinya cuma gw pencetus pertama pasangan ini di fanfict indo. Sekedar info aja, gw terpesona sama pasangan ini setelah baca 'The New Mrs. Weasley' by Christy January. i know this is an AU, Alternate Universe, karena di buku harpot yang sebenernya Fred meninggal saat perang besar berlangsung. (dan gw masih ga bisa terima sampe saat ini.) tapi karena ini AU, jadi dalem cerita ini Fred nggak meninggal saat perang seperti di buku (dan George ga kehilangan sebelah kupingnya). dan i know pasangan Fred/Hermione sangat amat nggak mungkin terjadi, dan bisa dibilang, ini ngayal banget. tapi sekali lagi, ini kan FANFICT, semuanya bisa aja terjadi disini.

eniwei, ini cerita pertama gw, dan gw baru berani mempublikasikannya oneshot aja. entah bagus apa enggak, kalian sendiri yang nilai. gw akan sangat berterimakasih sekali kalau setelah baca kalian sempet ngisiin review. gw butuh penilaian. saran dan kritik juga gapapa. dan akhir kata, selamet nikmati cerita yang ga jelas ini. hohohoooo...

**(cerita dimulai dari bawah sini:)**

* * *

**He's No You**

Gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah foto. Foto sihir, dimana orang di dalamnya bisa bergerak-gerak dan melambai. Seorang pemuda tinggi berbadan bagus dengan rambut merah yang tebal sedang memeluk seorang gadis di sebuah taman dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Gadis berambut coklat lebat itu kelihatannya begitu bahagia. Begitu juga pemuda yang ada di depannya. Mata biru kristal pemuda itu seperti tidak bisa lepas dari gadisnya, dan mereka tertawa-tawa dan melambai dari dalam foto bersama.

Satu tetes airmata jatuh dari pipinya. Mengalir menururni wajahnya, dan menetes tepat di sebelah foto itu. Jatuh ke pergelangan tangannya yang sedang memegang foto. Dia buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Dia bisa merusak foto itu kalau sampai membasahinya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan suara seseorang melangkah masuk. Gadis itu buru-buru menyembunyikan foto yang dipeganya, menghapus sisa airmatanya, dan berbalik melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku pulang," kata lelaki yang masuk ke rumah itu. Dia menengok ke ruangan tempat si gadis berada, menjulurkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat gadis itu ada di situ.

Gadis itu membalas senyumnya, berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan senyum itu tidak datang dari dalam hatinya.

"Hai," kata pemuda itu, mengecup kening si gadis. "kenapa tidak kau bukakan pintu?" tanya pemuda itu, merebahkan diri di sofa di sebelah gadis itu. Membuka jubah kerjanya dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar kau pulang." Kata gadis itu,duduk di sebelah si pemuda. Dia menatap rambut merah si pemuda, rambut merah yang hampir sama dengan rambut pemuda yang ada di fotonya. Hanya saja pemuda ini _bukan_ pemuda yang ada di fotonya. Dia sedikit lebih jangkung, dan lebih kurus dari pemuda yang ada di fotonya.

"Uuuuhhh... aku lapar," kata pemuda itu, mengelus perutnya. "pelatihan auror tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Bisa kau bayangkan aku disuruh mencari suatu barang aneh yang namanya lucu, di suatu tempat di dekat azkaban?" Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di senderan sofa.

"Itu penting untuk latihanmu." Kata gadis itu bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil sepatu dan jubah kerja si pemuda dan membawanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Ya, barangnya sih enteng, tapi dementornya lusinan. Dan aku hampir mati lemas meyakinkan mereka aku bukan tawanan yang sedang berusaha kabur. Biarpun sebenarnya mereka tidak dengar juga, sih." Pemuda itu mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu, berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Aku ingat patronus, untungnya. Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum mereka mengecupku." Katanya, duduk di sebuah kursi di meja makan. "Apa kau sudah masak?" tanya pemuda itu, menjulurkan kepalanya ke dapur.

Gadis itu beranjak dan menyajikan piring dan garpu di meja makan. "Aku tadi tidak sempat masak. Jadi aku belikan kau makanan jadi di Magical Resto di dekat sini." Katanya. Dia melihat sedikit ekspresi kecewa di wajah si pemuda. "Aku takut tidak sempat masak, dan takut kau keburu pulang. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu kelaparan." Katanya buru-buru menambahkan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, nampak percaya mendengar alasan si gadis. "Kau tahu, aku _memang_ kelaparan." Katanya, mulai membuka piringnya dan mengambil makanan yang tersedia di meja.

Mereka berdua makan, si pemuda bercerita tentang pelatihan aurornya dan gadis itu hanya banyak menjawab dengan senyuman dan tanggapan-tanggapan ringan seperti "Benarkah?", "Lalu?", dan "kau mengatasinya dengan baik.". Dan pemuda itu tampaknya tidak menyadari sorot mata yang menerawang jauh saat gadis itu mendengarkan ceritanya. Pikiran gadis itu sedang tidak ada disana.

"...dan mereka membuatku teringat lagi saat-saat aku berhadapan dengan Acromantula gila di hutan saat kelas dua. Itu hampir membuatku pingsan, dan—Hermione?" tanya pemuda itu, menyadari tidak ada respon selama beberapa saat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah—ya?" jawab gadis itu, membuat pikirannya kembali masuk ke alam sadar.

"Apa kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku mendengarkanmu." Katanya, berusaha keras membuat satu lagi senyum palsu di wajahnya untuk dilihat si pemuda. "Dementor memang membuatmu teringat kenangan yang sangat mengerikan." katanya, mengeluarkan pernyataan yang umum.

"Ya," kata si pemuda, melanjutkan lagi makannya. "dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan patronus-ku. Maksudku, mereka _lusinan_." Lanjutnya, seolah tadi tidak ada interupsi.

Dan makan malam berlanjut dengan obrolan si pemuda tentang pelatihannya.

...

"Er—Hermione?" tanya pemuda itu seusai makan malam.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar tidur, dan gadis yang bernama Hermione sedang menyisir rambut coklatnya yang tebal dan berusaha mengikatnya dalam satu untunan panjang, sementara pemuda itu menghampirinya, duduk dan berlutut di sebelah kursi rias yang didudukinya agar tingginya seimbang dengan Hermione yang sedang duduk, dan ikut menatap bayangan Hermione di cermin.

"Apa kau pikir sebaiknya kita membeli sebuah rumah? Atau mungkin sebuah flat—aku tidak bisa menjanjikan yang terlalu mewah, aku cuma... yah... kita kan tinggal di flat bibimu sekarang ini, dan sebulan lagi kita akan menikah, aku cuma berpikir..." kata pemuda itu, kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ron," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Yah, mungkin kau tidak keberatan... tapi aku kan tidak mau... maksudku, ini kan flat bibimu, dan mungkin dia akan memakainya lagi kalau-kalau dia mendadak pulang dari New Zealand—aku tahu kau sudah membayar setengah harganya sebagai sewa, hanya saja..."

"Ronald," ujar Hermione lelah. "Dia sudah tinggal delapan tahun disana. Dia punya keluarga dan pekerjaan disana, dia tidak akan kembali kesini hanya untuk menempati flat dan meninggalkan keluarga dan pekerjaannya."

"Aku tahu, maksudku—aku cuma ingin kita punya rumah sendiri." Katanya menyesal, seolah Hermione sudah menegurnya melakukan sesuatu.

Hermione berbalik menghadapnya. Memberinya tatapan simpatik. Dia menaruh sisirnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Apa kau yakin kita sudah siap untuk membelinya?" tanyanya, menatap pemuda bernama Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah..." kata Ron kini salah tingkah. "Uangku memang masih belum cukup, tapi aku sedang menabung. Coba aku bisa pinjam uang pada si kembar..." -jantung Hermione mencelos- "...maksudku, mereka kan sudah tinggal diatas—"

"Tidak!" bentak Hermione, tanpa sadar. Ron menatapnya dengan bengong, terkejut mendengar nada sekeras itu di suaranya. Hermione terkesiap, "Maksudku—aku tidak mau kau pinjam uang pada siapapun. Soalnya—ya ampun Ron, ini kan keperluan kita, kita harus bisa mengusahakanya sendiri kan?" ralatnya. Dia berbalik lagi menghadap meja riasnya dan mengambil sisir yang diletakkan di atas meja riasnya tadi, menyimpannya di dalam laci tempatnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar gugup. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu berlian mungil berkilau di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar." Kata Ron murung. "Mungkin aku masih harus menabung lagi." Dan dia bangkit berdiri, melangkah ke belakang badan Hermione dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hermione. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu pernikahan kita." Katanya, mencium sayang pucuk kepala Hermione dan mengelus bahu Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione tersenyum pahit, berusaha agar ekspresinya tidak bisa terlihat oleh Ron. Dia berpura-pura kesulitan menutup lacinya. Memandang terluka pada lututnya sendiri. Andai saja Ron tahu dia tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang besar seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Hermione tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ron sudah bersikap sangat baik, dan Hermione tahu seberapa dalam Ron mencintainya. Dia tersenyum hampa dan mengelus tangan Ron dengan tangannya. "Aku juga." Katanya pedih. Dia benci harus berbohong seperti ini.

...

...

Keesokan harinya Hermione mendapati dirinya berjalan sendirian di sekitar jalan Diagon Alley. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini. Ron pergi beberapa hari untuk pelatihan auror diluar kota. Ini tahun terakhir pelatihannya, dalam dua bulan ini dia akan resmi menjadi seorang auror, dan kegiatannya jadi ekstra sibuk setiap hari. Hermione merasa bosan diam dirumah pada hari liburnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mempelajari dokumen kasus yang sedang ditanganinya tentang sengketa goblin dengan seorang kolektor pedang tua yang berkeras ingin membeli pedang buatan Goblin tersebut dengan alasan dia sudah membayar beberapa emas di muka. Dan goblin tersebut menolak menyerahkan pedangnya, membuat si penyihir marah dan menyerangnya dengan beberapa mantra, hingga ujung-ujungnya si Goblin mencakar dan menyerangnya lebih parah lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib. Padahal dulu dia berkeras mengambil pekerjaan itu untuk membantu makhluk-makhluk malang yang menurutnya berhak mendapatkan derajat yang sama dengan para penyihir di dunia sihir. Tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tidak menentu. Sebulan menjelang pernikahannya, tapi dia merasa hampa dan kosong di dalam dirinya. Dia sadar dia sudah menerima lamaran Ron dengan segala konsekuensinya. Dan dia percaya Ron bisa membahagiakannya. Ron pemuda yang sangat baik, dan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih bocah berumur sebelas tahun. Dia sudah mengenal Ron dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Satu-satunya masalah adalah dia tidak bisa merasakan cinta, rasa yang dia harap akan muncul dengan kebersamaannya dan Ron selama hampir setahun terakhir ini. Tapi rasa itu tidak juga kunjung tumbuh di hatinya. Dia sudah menganggap Ron seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dan perasaannya tidak bisa berubah betapapun dia setengah mati mencoba. Hingga akhirnya dia lelah untuk terus memaksa.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah di Diagon Alley, melihat-lihat sepintas etalase-etalase toko yang memajang jubah-jubah sekolah dan pesta model terbaru, kuali-kuali dengan berbagai kualitas dan ukurannya, dan burung-burung hantu yang ber-uhu-uhu berisik dibalik kaca etalase. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya. Terus berjalan hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia berhenti di depan Flourish and Blotts, dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi toko buku ini. Dia berkeliling dan melihat-lihat buku di dalam tokonya. Dia menemukan buku bersampul emas dengan judul _Mengintip Isi Otak Emas Goblin dan Mencoba Memahaminya._ Berpikir ini akan membantu dalam pekerjaan yang sedang ditanganinya, dia mengambil buku itu dari rak atas dan membaca review-nya. Tapi pikirannya bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada review di belakang buku itu. Dia harus membaca kalimatnya dua-tiga kali sampai benar-benar masuk ke otaknya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Hermione berjalan ke meja pembayaran, sambil masih berusaha membaca Review bukunya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, sampai-sampai menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa beberapa buku yang diapit di tangannya, buku yang dipegang Hermione terselip jatuh.

"Merlin, maafkan aku." Kata gadis itu, membetulkan buku-buku yang diapitnya. Beranjak untuk mengambilkan buku Hermione yang jatuh, tapi nampak kerepotan sendiri dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hermione dingin. Mengambil sendiri bukunya yang jatuh, membersihkannya dari debu lantai.

Gadis itu menatap Hermione dengan penuh permintaan maaf. Hermione menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu tidak lebih tua darinya, malah lebih muda satu atau dua tahun kelihatannya. Dia memiliki rambut ikal warna coklat madu, dan wajah putih yang merona. Tingginya sekitar satu kepala lebih pendek dari Hermione, dan sekarang dia menatap Hermione dengan mata coklatnya yang terang setengah-takut-setengah-minta maaf.

Hermione menghela nafas. Sepertinya gadis itu berpikir dia sudah membuat Hermione marah. Biasanya dia tidak bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang menabraknya. Apa boleh buat. Mood Hermione sedang tidak bagus hari ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh." katanya, dan menambahkan sebuah senyum untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah." Katanya. Dia mengangguk ramah pada Hermione dan beranjak menuju meja pembayaran.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus bisa menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya. Sekalipun dia memikirkannya seribu kali, pernikahannya dan Ron tetap akan berlangsung bulan depan. Dia harus belajar menerimanya. Dia _sudah_ menerima Ron sebagai calon suaminya. Dia tahu rasanya dikecewakan, karena dia pernah mencintai seseorang di masa lalu, dan dikecewakan olehnya. Dia harus belajar menerima Ron yang mencintainya. Atau Ron bisa saja sama terlukanya dengan dirinya. Dan Hermione tahu bagaimana sakitnya karena tidak bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Yang sampai saat ini _masih_ dicintainya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras lagi. _'Ini bodoh.'_ Pikirnya. _'Dia sendiri yang ingin berpisah, dengan alasannya tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya.'_ Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas. _'Yang tidak dia sadari, dia justru malah menyakitiku.'_ Hermione merasakan matanya tidak fokus dan berkaca-kaca. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus embun di matanya dan melangkah untuk membayar bukunya. Baru dua langkah saat Hermione berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Rasanya dia menginjak sesuatu tadi saat melangkah. Dia melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai, yang tadinya tidak ada disana saat dia mengambil buku tentang goblin-nya. Hermione mengambil buku berjudul _Trik Lelucon : Pena Bulu-Meledak dan Topi-Terbang-Sendiri_ dan memutuskan ini pasti milik gadis yang menabraknya tadi.

Setengah berlari Hermione menghampiri gadis itu yang sekarang sedang berdiri dalam antrian di depan meja pembayaran. "Hei," kata Hermione setelah sampai di dekatnya. "Ini, sepertinya tadi terjatuh, apa ini punyamu?" Hermione menyodorkan buku yang diambilnya.

Gadis itu menatap Hermione kemudian menatap bukunya. Ekspresinya berubah, "Ya ampun," katanya, mengecek buku-buku yang sedang diapitnya. "Iya, ini punyaku." Katanya, mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hermione. "Terimakasih." Katanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama." Kata Hermione, dan beranjak untuk mengantri juga, berjarak empat-lima orang dibelakang gadis itu. Setidaknya dia sudah memperbaiki satu kesalahannya.

Sekeluarnya dari Flourish and Blotts Hermione merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata cukup pengap di dalam toko buku tadi. Hermione membetulkan tasnya dan menjinjing buku barunya di tangannya, dia meneruskan berjalan di sepanjang jalanan Diagon Alley. Dia masih belum mau pulang. Pikirannya akan semakin tidak karuan jika dia hanya mengurung diri di rumah. Dia ingin bersantai sedikit, sedikit melarikan diri dari segala kesibukan dan pikiran-pikirannya, yang mana tidak pernah dia lakukan selama ini.

Hermione berhenti berjalan di depan toko es krim Florean Fortescue. Dia ingat dia sering kesini setiap akhir liburan musim panas saat membeli keperluan-keperluan sekolahnya. Dia dan Harry dan—Ron. Saat-saat mereka masih murni bersahabat dan menganggap tidak ada yang lebih penting dari memecahkan kasus-kasus Harry dan pangeran kegelapan. Kini semuanya terasa rumit, dan mendadak Hermione lebih suka memecahkan petunjuk Horcrux daripada harus mengalami ini semua.

Dia melangkah masuk dan disambut oleh Florean Florean Fortescue sendiri. Yang sepertinya hanya bertambah tua sedikit dibanding terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya. Dia ternyata masih ingat pada Hermione, dan menanyakannya ingin pesan apa. Hermione memesan es krim coklat ditaburi kacang kesukaannya. Dia selalu suka es krim itu.

Florean pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanannya dan Hermione duduk di salah satu meja kosong didepan toko yang menghadap ke jalan. Dia mengeluarkan buku yang tadi dibelinya, mulai membuka halamannya dan ternyata masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membacanya. Dia menghela nafas, dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berseliweran di jalan. Beberapa membawa anak-anaknya, beberapa bersama teman atau pasangannya. Semuanya nampak sibuk dengan keperluan mereka masing-masing. Hermione berpikir apa mereka juga punya masalah seperti yang dihadapinya. Masalah yang membuatnya hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri lagi.

Hermione terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menengok, mengira itu Florean yang mengantarkan es krimnya. Ternyata bukan. Itu gadis yang tadi ditabraknya di toko.

"Hai," katanya menyapa Hermione.

"Hai," balas Hermione.

"Kebetulan sekali. Terimakasih ya tadi, untung kau melihat buku itu terjatuh." Katanya basa-basi. Dia melihat salah satu bangku kosong di meja Hermione. "Apa kau keberatan?" katanya, menunjuk kursi di hadapan Hermione. Hermione menggeleng. "Aku Marry." Katanya, duduk di kursi itu, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Marry Blane." Katanya tersenyum cerah.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione menjabat tangannya. "Aku tidak sangka gadis sepertimu suka hal-hal lelucon seperti itu." Kata Hermione menyebutkan buku si gadis yang tadi ditemukannya terjatuh.

"Itu bukan untukku." Katanya tertawa. "Aku membelikannya untuk pacarku. Dia suka hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Aku janjian dengannya disini stetlah dari toko buku, dan kebetulan aku melihatmu lagi."

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku tidak melihat pacarmu." Katanya.

"Dia sedang memesan es krim disana dengan saudaranya. Dia selalu bingung memutuskan ingin rasa apa." Katanya ceria. "Kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Aku sendiri." Jawab Hermione singkat.

"Tidak sama pacarmu?" Katanya, melirik cincin di jari manis Hermione.

"Oh, tidak." Katanya, tahu gadis itu melihat cincinnya. "Dia sedang pergi. Pelatihan auror, untuk beberapa hari."

"Wow, hebat." Katanya cerah. "Aku juga melamar jadi auror. Aku baru masuk pelatihanku tahun ini." Katanya, dia merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kartu nama perkamen kuning-hijau dari sakunya dan sebuah pena bulu. "Ini kartu namaku." Katanya, memberikan salah satu kartu namanya pada Hermione, "Aku ingin ngobrol lagi kapan-kapan soal pelatihan auror." Katanya, "Jarang sekali menemukan orang yang masih mau mengikuti pelatihan menjadi auror, apalagi setelah perang berakhir seperti sekarang ini."

Hermione tersenyum. Dia tahu hampir segalanya soal perang itu.

"Tidak keberatan kau tulis alamatmu? Aku akan sangat senang kalau boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku ingin tahu banyak sebelum mulai pelatihanku." Kata gadis itu ceria, menyerahkan pena bulu dan kartu namanya yang satu lagi.

"Tentu saja." Kata Hermione, mengambil pena bulu dan kartu nama yang disorongkannya, menuliskan nama dan alamatnya di balik kartu nama itu."Tapi aku kurang tahu banyak. Sepertinya kau harus mengobrol dengan tunanganku soal itu. Bagaimanapun dia yang ikut pelatihan auror, bukan aku." Kata Hermione, menyerahkan kartu nama yang sudah ditulisinya dan pena bulu kepada gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tunangan?" katanya kagum.

"Ya, baru beberapa bulan—" ucapan Hermione terputus saat Florean datang menghampiri mejanya dan membawa es krim pesanannya.

"Maaf agak lama, nona." Katanya ramah. "Pelanggan agak penuh hari ini." Dia meletakkan segelas es krim coklat ditaburi kacang pesanan Hermione di mejanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa koin di sakunya untuk membayar es krimnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya, meletakkan koin-koin itu di nampan yang dibawa Florean. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Dan Florean beranjak kembali ke dalam. Memang agak penuh toko es krim itu hari ini.

Hermione meraih sendok es krimnya dan melihat Marry masih memandangnya penuh minat. Dia tersenyum. Marry mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu yang begitu antusias begitu tahu tentang dunia sihir. "Kau boleh datang kapan saja. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya." Yang dimaksud Hermione adalah Ron.

"Bagus, Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada pacarku." Katanya bersemangat. "Dia sebenarnya baik, agak konyol sih, tapi—hey, itu dia datang." Marry melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan dari dalam toko dan memegang dua gelas es krim. Hati Hermione mencelos. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kembarannya yang identik di sebelahnya, tapi Hermione masih bisa membedakannya. Rambut merahnya yang tebal, mata biru kristalnya yang jernih, bibir tipisnya yang melengkung. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan sambil berbicara pada saudara kembarnya. "Fred!" panggil Marry, berdiri dari kursinya. Sendok es krim yang dipegang Hermione jatuh terpelanting ke lantai.

Fred menengok pada Marry, sepertinya tidak melihat Hermione duduk di depannya karena tempat duduknya memang terhalang papan menu dari arah dalam toko. Tapi Hermione bisa melihatnya, Fred tersenyum dan menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya. George mengikuti di sebelahnya, menjilati es krim cone yang sedang dipegangnya. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. Badannya terasa panas dan kaku.

"Marry," kata Fred setelah sampai di mejanya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-ma—" suara Fred tertahan, sedetik kemudian—PRAANG.

Hermione mendengar suara gelas pecah, dia menengok, melihat salah satu gelas es krim yang dipegang Fred pecah di lantai, menumpahkan semua isinya, sementara tangan Fred yang tadi memegangnya masih terpaku dalam posisi memegang gelas. Mata Fred menatap ke arah Hermione dengan terbelalak. Pandangannya seperti kaget dan tidak percaya.

Hermione memandangnya dan matanya terkunci pada mata biru kristal yang dikenalnya. Mata yang dulu biasa dipandangnya setiap hari, mata yang selalu berkilat nakal, tapi selalu menatapnya penuh kasih sayang sampai setahun yang lalu, mata yang menatapnya penuh kesakitan saat memberitahunya dia tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya, dan meminta mereka mengakhiri semuanya sampai disitu saja, mata yang membuatnya teriris, mata yang selalu dibayangkannya setiap saat dia menatap tunangannya, dan kini mata itu menatap lagi ke dalam matanya, Hermione bisa melihat rasa rindu, tidak percaya, dan kepedihan di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang seperti bola tenis seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata sedikitpun, ataupun bernafas. Hermione bisa merasakan airmata mulai berenang-renang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fred. Cowok yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Yang sampai saat ini _masih_ dicintainya.

"Ya ampun, Fred, kau ini kena..." Suara panik Marry terdengar sagat jauh sekali.

"Her...mione...?" ujar Fred terbata-bata, seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Hermione tidak mampu berkata apapun untuk menjawabnya. wajahnya panas. airmata sudah berenang-renang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mi—'Mione...?" ulangnya lagi, suaranya serak dan Hermione bisa melihat ujung kupingnya memerah, merambat ke mukanya.

Hermione ingin berlari memeluknya, memakinya karena meninggalkannya, menariknya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terduduk diam disitu, tidak bisa berbicara atau bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya bisa merasakan airmata yang semakin banyak menggenangi pelupuknya.

"Marry, sepertinya aku lupa belum bayar es krimku. Aku tidak bawa uang." kata George, Hermione mendengarnya samar-samar dan melihatnya menarik Marry ke dalam, dia bisa merasakan Marry menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur heran. Sementara dia sendiri masih duduk mematung, menatap Fred yang memandangnya terpaku selama beberapa saat.

Perlahan Fred seperti mendapatkan kesadarannya, dan dia meletakkan gelas satu lagi yang belum dipecahkannya ke atas meja. Hermione bisa melihat tangannya gemetar. "Hermio—"

"A—aku harus pulang." Kata Hermione cepat, bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya benar-benar panas dan berubah merah sekarang. Airmata sudah menetesi pipinya tanpa sempat dia hentikan. "Aku—aku masih punya—urusan." Dia bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar. Dan dia memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang jatuh semakin banyak, berpura-pura memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengusap pipinya dan berbalik mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Rasanya dia tidak akan sanggup ada disana lebih lama.

"Hermione, tunggu!" Fred menarik pergelangan tangannya. Hermione menegok, dia bisa melihat wajah Fred juga memerah sekarang, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. "Hermione, aku..." saat itu juga Hermione melihat George sudah keluar lagi dari toko, dan Marry mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah bingung. Buru-buru dia mengibaskan tangan Fred lepas dan menghapus airmata yang sudah jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya.

"Aku harus pulang." Katanya, berusaha suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin. "Senang—senang bertemu denganmu." Dan Hermione berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi pada Marry atau George. Airmata lebih banyak lagi menjatuhi pipinya. Sambil berjalan menjauh dia masih bisa mendengar Marry bertanya bagaimana Fred bisa mengenalnya. Dan dari jarak beberapa langkah dia masih bisa mendengar jawaban Fred yang sedikit bergetar berkata, "Dia—" Hermione bisa merasakan mata Fred menatap punggungnya. "Pacar—adikku.". Hermione ber-disapparate saat itu juga.

...

* * *

A/N : oke, so? what do u think? agak aneh, emang. bagi yang kurang menggemari pasangan ini mungkin rada kurang ngerti. apa gw perlu menjadikannya cerita berchapter dengan nulis flashbacknya? tapi ntar jadi ga nyambung? soalnya ini kan udah di tengah-tengah cerita. yang paling penting, apa kalian menikmati ceritanya??


End file.
